Twenty Years' Time
by ThatOneGirl1091
Summary: The agreed to meet in twenty years time at the place where the parted./Oneshot, the pairing if you're creative.


**I've decided to abandon all the past stories that I've started writing and never finished.  
If someone wants to take up an unfinished one, they can.**

**So, I've started writing little one shots here and there. I was bored and class..And we had read a story kind of like this from a textbook, but I added a twist to it. I forgot the title or author of it, but trust me, this is written in my own words.**

**I do not own Vocaloid~**

**iloveyugiohGX93: Really? Why? I thought it seemed fine as it was, to be honest. **

The street was dark, exception to the one corner that was lit by a street lamp. Under that one patch of light stood a shorter figure that was leaning against the wall of the building with their arms crossed.  
Of course, to anyone, this would seem suspicious, so there was no question as to why the officer had gone up and started talking to said figure.

"Hm…You seem anxious. Waiting for someone?" The female officer asked, observing the figure with obvious interest.  
"Actually, I am. Made an appointment with an old friend 20 years ago. Seems like a long time, huh? Bet you wanna hear the story. Well, sure. First off, my name is Rin Kagamine, and my old friend was none other than Miku Hatsune," The girl, Rin, replied. She seemed to talk a lot, didn't she?

"So you made the appointment _twenty _years ago? It seems you kept loyal, didn't you? So, you aren't doubting that your friend won't show up?" The officer replied, stepping forward just a little so that popping blue eyes could be seen.  
"Nah, Miku usually kept to her word." Rin scoffed, waving away the other's words as if they were a pesky bug. "She never broke a promise. Sweet girl, she was. But sweet never really gets anybody anywhere in this world, does it?  
"Now, me? I've done a lot here, got myself a nice job that pays good money. My job isn't easy, but it sure is a pleasure to do. I'm quite good at it, if I do say so myself." She finished her rambling, yawning with what seemed like boredom.

The officer nodded in acknowledgement. "So, how did you remember exactly when and where to meet?"  
"Well, last time we parted, we had been to dinner right here, where that old Italian restaurant used to be. No matter where we were, at what time, whatever we were doing in twenty years, we would meet here. Simple." Rin was very..sure of herself. Smug, perhaps. But she was smart and knew her stuff.  
"So what time _did _you two agree to meet here? Have you seen her?"

Rin shook her head then uncrossed her arms and reached into her pocket, fishing out a gold, jewel-encrusted stopwatch. She snapped it open to check the time. "Should be here in around 3 minutes or so. Around midnight." She snapped it closed again and slipped it back into her coat pocket.  
"Where'd you get the stopwatch from?" The officer raised an eyebrow in question.  
"Oh, just around." Rin shrugged casually. It was getting hot, so she pulled her coat's hood off to reveal bright, golden-colored hair.  
The officer coughed then nodded once again. "Well, I hope your friend shows up soon. Take care." And with that, she had left the blonde alone again.

After around 10 minutes or so, a tall figure called out in a strange, high voice as it walked up to Rin. "Rin?"  
"Miku? Miku Hatsune?" Rin pushed herself off the wall of the boarded-up building and strode over herself.  
"Yes, of course! I didn't think you would turn up, but here you are now!" 'Miku' smiled, the hood still pulled over her head.  
"I'm loyal to my promises; don't doubt me!" Rin gave a lazy smile and signaled for Miku to follow her. "Walk with me."  
Miku nodded and fell into step beside her. "So, how've you been?"  
And the two made small talk until Rin felt something lock her wrists in place in front of her. Handcuffs.  
"Erm..Miku? What're you doing?" She laughed nervously, looking up at the taller 'girl'.

'Miku' took off her hood, and Rin realized that it wasn't Miku at all. The person had _short _teal hair and a boyish look.  
"Oh my God, Mikuo! What the hell're you doing?!" Rin hissed at Miku's brother.  
"I'll take you where we're going, but first, here's a note from my sister." Mikuo handed her a note, which had little written on it. But for sure, it was Miku who wrote it, because it was the same messy scrawl from 20 years back.

_**From the desk of Officer Hatsune.**_

'_Hey, Rin.  
So, how've you been?  
Okay, let's skip the small talk. You told me exactly who you were.  
You see, I remember seeing your name on 'Wanted' signs, and realized that you were the criminal.  
I wanted to believe it was a different Rin, but sadly, I was mistaken.  
It pains me to have to send you away, so I had Mikuo do it.  
I'm sorry, Rin._

_Sincerely, Miku._

And for the first time in twenty years, City Criminal Rin Kagamine shed a tear.


End file.
